Samuel Wesley the elder
Rev. Samuel Wesley (1662 - 25 April 1735) was an English poet and cleric. He was the father of 19 children (9 whom survived infancy), including John and Charles Wesley. Life Wesley was baptised on 17 Dec. 1662 at Winterborn-Whitchurch, Dorset. The family name was originally spelled Westley, and Samuel so wrote his name in 1694. His father, John Wesly (his own spelling), Westley, or Wesley (1635?-1678) of New Inn Hall, Oxford , was appointed to the vicarage of Winterborn-Whitchurch in May 1658; the report of his interview in 1661 with Gilbert Ironside the elder, his diocesan, shows him to have been an independent; he was imprisoned for not using the common prayer-book, ejected in 1662, and died at Preston, near Weymouth, in 1678. He married a daughter of John White (1574-1648), and niece in some way of Thomas Fuller (1608–1661), church historian. Samuel Wesley, after passing through Dorchester grammar school, under Henry Dolling, was sent by the independents to be educated for their ministry under Theophilus Gale. He reached London on 8 March 1678, shortly after Gale's death, and, after attending another grammar school, was placed (with an exhibition of 30l.) under Edward Veel or Veal at Stepney. Here he remained some 2 years, proceeding to the academy of Charles Morton (1627–1698) at Newington Green. Being "a dabbler in rhyme and faction," he was encouraged (but not by Morton) in writing "lampoons both on church and state," and ‘pasquils’ against Thomas Doolittle, head of a rival (presbyterian) academy. Among his 40 or 50 fellow students were Timothy Cruso, Daniel Defoe, and John Shower. John Owen (1616-1683), believing that degrees would soon be open to nonconformists, wished Wesley to study at a university. He went on foot to visit Oxford, ultimately entering as a servitor at Exeter College in August 1683, matriculating on 18 November 1684 (when his age is wrongly given as 18), and earning a B.A. on 19 June 1688. While at Oxford he published anonymously through John Dunton a volume of verse, dedicated to his old master, Dolling, and entitled Maggots; or, Poems on Several Subjects, never before handled. By a Schollar (1685, 12mo; the frontispiece has a caricature portrait of the author); he also contributed verses to Strenæ Natalitiæ Academiæ Oxoniensis (1688, fol.) in honour of the birth of the Pretender. Wesley's conformity was probably influenced by his admiration of Tillotson, to whose memory he subsequently penned an elegy. It is clear also that he was repelled by the tone of the political dissenter, and found Oxford society more congenial than he expected. He was ordained a deacon by Thomas Sprat at Bromley on 7 August 1688; and a priest, by Henry Compton (1632–1713), at St. Andrew's, Holborn, on 24 Feb. 1689–90. After serving a curacy, and acting as chaplain to a man-of-war, he obtained a curacy in London of £30 a year, and married (about 1690) Susanna (20 January 1669-70 - 23 July 1742), youngest daughter of Samuel Annesley, who had already abandoned her father's nonconformity, and "had reasoned herself into Socinianism, from which her husband reclaimed her" (Southey). On 25 June 1690 Wesley was instituted to the rectory of South Ormsby, Lincolnshire, in the patronage of the Massingberd family, worth £50 a year, with a "mean cot" for residence (his first entry in the parish register is dated 26 August 1690). He assisted Dunton in conducting the Athenian Gazette (17 March 1691 to 14 June 1697); the articles of agreement between Wesley, Richard Sault, and Dunton, are dated 10 April 1691; the numerous answers to the theological and kindred questions are probably Wesley's. Much other literary work was done by him at Ormsby. John Sheffield, then Marquis of Normanby, who had made him his chaplain, proposed him for an Irish bishopric in 1694 (Birch, Tillotson, 1753, p. 307; Tillotson spells the name Waseley). In the same year he was awarded an Master of Arts (Oxbridge and Dublin)}M.A. from Cambridge. He was compelled to resign Ormsby owing to his refusal to allow the visits of the mistress of James Saunderson (afterwards Earl of Castleton), who rented a house in the parish. In 1695, Wesley became rector of Epworth, Lincolnshire, a crown living worth £200 a year. He was already £150 in debt, a fact easily accounted for by his growing family, and by his having to contribute to his mother's support. By 1700 his indebtedness had reached £300, partly owing to losses in farming operations, for which he was unfitted. Several friends, including Gilbert Burnet, helped him; and John Sharp (1645–1714), archbishop of York, offered to apply to the House of Lords for a brief in his behalf. This Wesley declined, though his life was henceforth a continuous struggle with pecuniary difficulties. In 1697 his barn had fallen; in July 1702 his rectory was burned; in 1704 a fire destroyed all his flax; in June 1705 he was imprisoned for debt in Lincoln Castle, and lay there several months; in February 1708-9 his rebuilt rectory was burned down with all its contents (among these was the parish register, the loss of which has left uncertainty about the births of some of his children). He continued to ply his pen, publishing both in verse and prose. In 1701 he was first elected to convocation as proctor for the Lincoln diocese; in 1710 he was re-elected, and gave regular attendance so long as convocation was allowed to transact business. He offered his services in 1705, without result, as a missionary to India, China, and Abyssinia. In the same year he published a poem on the battle of Blenheim, which Marlborough acknowledged by bestowing on him the chaplaincy of Colonel Lepell's regiment, but he was not allowed to hold it long, perhaps because the regiment was ordered abroad. As far back as 1690, after attending a meeting of the Calves Head Club in Leadenhall Street, Wesley had written an account of the inner life of nonconformist academies, in the shape of a letter intended for Robert Clavel, but apparently not sent to him by Wesley and not meant to be published. Without Wesley's knowledge or consent, Clavel at length published the document, anonymously, as A Letter from a Country Divine to his Friend in London, concerning the Education of Dissenters in their Private Academies … offered to the Consideration of the Grand Committee of Parliament for Religion (1703, 4to). A controversy followed with Samuel Palmer (died 1724). Wesley's Defence (1704) and Reply (1707) were in his own name. The Reply was revised by William Wake, then bishop of Lincoln. There is no doubt that Wesley hits blots in the contemporary nonconformist training and temper, in London especially. The enmity of dissenters is said (but this is doubtful) to have deprived him of his regimental chaplaincy, and disappointed his hopes of a prebend. According to his son John, Wesley wrote the speech delivered at his trial (7 March 1709-10) by Henry Sacheverell. During his absence at this time in London his wife supplied deficiencies of Inman, his curate, by reading prayers and a sermon on Sunday evening at the rectory to her family and 200 of the neighbours. Towards the close of 1716 the Epworth rectory was the scene of noises and disturbances, lasting till the end of March 1717, and supposed to have a preternatural origin. The account was first published in 1791 by Joseph Priestley, who speaks of it as "perhaps the best authenticated, and the best told story of the kind, that is anywhere extant." From 1722 (Foster; and Wesley's own statement) Wesley held in addition to Epworth the small rectory of Wroot, five miles distant; here he sometimes resided, but the addition to his income was inconsiderable. He was accused, and by his brother Matthew, of lax economy; his reply (1731) furnishes a minute history of his affairs, which proves that he had done his best. His later years were employed upon an exhaustive work on Job; his first collections for it were destroyed in the fire of 1709. Gout and palsy compelled him to employ amanuenses. Proposals for printing were issued in 1729. Pope wrote (1730) to interest Swift in the subscription list, engaging that "you will approve his prose more than you formerly could his poetry." The publication was posthumous, ‘Dissertationes in Librum Jobi’ (1735, fol., but most copies have new title-page, and date 1736), with portrait of the author (in fantastic dress, and bearing a sceptre), several plates, and a dedication to Queen Caroline. John Wesley presented a copy to the queen, who remarked, "It is very prettily bound." On 4 June 1731 Wesley was disabled by being thrown from a waggon, and never recovered his strength. He died at Epworth on 25 April 1735, and was buried in the churchyard. The inscription on his tombstone was renewed 1819, and again 1872, when the tomb was rebuilt. Tyerman has reproduced his portrait, engraved by J.H. Baker, from the frontispiece to Job, engraved by Vertue; the portrait-frontispiece to Maggots was reproduced (1821) by Thomas Rodd the younger. Family From him his sons inherited their small stature. His widow was buried (1 August 1742) in Bunhill Fields; a poetical epitaph by Charles Wesley implies that his mother had not known true religion before her 70th year; her gravestone was renewed in 1828; a marble monument to her memory was erected (December 1870) in front of City Road Chapel (for her portrait, see Notes and Queries, 3rd ser. vii. 148). Of his 19 children the following survived infancy: 1. Samuel Wesley the younger (1691–1739), poet. 2. Emilia (1691–1770?), married Robert Harper, quaker apothecary at Epworth; left early a widow without issue. 3. Susanna (1695–1764), married, 1721, Richard Ellison (d 1760), a man of good estate, from whom she separated; had two sons and two daughters; the descendants of her daughters and younger son have been traced. 4. Mary (1696–1734), married, 1733, John White Lamb, later known as Whitelamb (1707–1769), her father's curate, and died in childbed. 5. Mehetabel (1697–1751), married, 1724, William Wright, a London plumber, of low habits; none of her children survived infancy; her poetical gift was remarkable; her pieces, some of them printed in various magazines and in the lives of her brothers, have never been collected. 6. Anne (b 1702), married, 1725, John Lambert, land surveyor at Epworth, had issue, and was living in 1742. 7. John, who is separately noticed. 8. Martha (1707?–1791), married, 1735, Westley Hall; of her ten children nine died in infancy; Hall was a pupil of John Wesley at Lincoln College, Oxford; he followed the methodist movement for a time, but eventually took to erratic courses in religion and practice, including a more than theoretical adoption of polygamy; Mrs. Hall was a friend of Dr. Johnson, who offered her a home at Bolt Court. 9. Charles, who is separately noticed. 10. Keziah (1710–1741), died unmarried; she had been engaged to Westley Hall. All the daughters of Samuel Wesley showed great ability and were highly educated; three of them were very unfortunate in their marriages. Writing Wesley's publications, additional to the above-mentioned, were (in verse): 1. ‘The Life of our Blessed Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ: an Heroic Poem. … Ten Books,’ 1693, fol., plates; dedication to Queen Mary, with new title-page, 1694, fol.; revised edition 1697, fol.; abridged edition 1809, 2 vols. 12mo, by Thomas Coke v.; this poem is said to have brought Wesley his Epworth preferment. 2. ‘Elegies … on the death of … Mary Queen of England … on the death of … John Tillotson, late Archbishop of Canterbury,’ 1695, fol. 3. ‘An Epistle to a Friend concerning Poetry,’ 1700, fol.; Wesley criticises English poets, especially from the point of view of religion and morals; he admires Blackmore, as ‘big with Virgil's manly thought.’ 4. ‘The History of the Old and New Testament, attempted in Verse,’ 1704, 3 vols. 12mo; engravings by John Sturt v.; dedicated to Queen Anne; 2nd edit. 1717, 12mo. 5. ‘Marlborough, or the Fate of Europe,’ 1705, fol. Posthumous was 6. ‘Eupolis's Hymn to the Creator,’ first published in the ‘Arminian Magazine,’ 1778; the manuscript is partly in the hand of his daughter, Mehetabel; this circumstance, and the superiority of the poem to Wesley's other verse, suggest joint authorship; John Wesley always claimed the whole for his father. Also (in prose) 7. ‘Sermon … xciv. 16 before the Society for the Reformation of Manners,’ 1698, 8vo; noteworthy as exhibiting his sympathy with efforts of kindred type to those of the early methodist societies. 8. ‘The Pious Communicant Rightly Prepared. … With Prayers and Hymns … added a short Discourse of Baptism,’ 1700, 12mo; appended is ‘A Letter concerning the Religious Societies.’ John Wesley's ‘Treatise on Baptism,’ dated 11 Nov. 1756, is an unacknowledged reprint of his father's ‘Short Discourse,’ slightly retouched. Posthumous was 9. ‘A Letter to a Curate,’ 1735, 8vo; a very able summary of clerical duties and studies. Wesley also compiled for Dunton ‘The Young Student's Library,’ 1692, fol.; workmanlike synopses of eighty-nine works in divinity, history, and science. Wesley's verse will not lift him high among poets (he was pilloried in the first edition of the Dunciad, 1728, i. 115), nor has his Job given him his expected rank among scholars. He was an able, busy, and honest man, with much impulsive energy, easily misconstrued. Publications Poetry *''Maggots; or, Poems on several occasions, never before handled''. London: John Dunton, 1685. *''The Life of our Blessed Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ: An heroic poem; also a prefatory discourse concerning heroic poetry''. London: Charles Harper / Benj. Motte, 1693. *''Elegies on the Queen and Archbishop''. London: B. Motte, for Charles Harper, 1695. *''An Epistle to a Friend Concerning Poetry''. London: Charles Harper, 1700. *''History of the New Testament: Attempted in verse''. London: Charles Harper, 1701. *''History of the Old Testament: In verse''. (2 volumes), London: Charles Harper, 1704. *''Marlborough; or, The fate of Europe: A poem''. London: Charles Harper, 1705. *''A Hymn on Peace: To the prince of peace''. London: J. Leake, for Benj. Barker & Charles King, 1713. Non-fiction *''The Pious Communicant Rightly Prepared; or, A discourse concerning the Blessed Sacrament''. London: Charles Harper, 1700 **also published as The Holy Communicant Rightly Prepared. London: G. Davis, 1713. *''A Letter from a Country Divine to his Friend in London: Concerning the education of the dissenters in their private academies''. London: R. Clavel, 1703; London: R. Clavel / R. Knaplock, 1704, 1706. *''A Reply to Mr. Palmer's 'Vindication of the learning, loyalty, morals, and Christian behavior of the dissenters towards the Church of England'.'' London: Robert Clavel, 1707. *''Dissertationes in Librum Jobi''. London: G. Bowyer, 1735. Edited *''The Athenian Gazette'' [edited with John Dunton, et al). London: John Dunton, 1691-1696. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Samuel Wesley 1735, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 7 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Jan. 7, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *Rev. Samuel Wesley (1662-1735) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About *Wesley, Samuel in the New International Encyclopedia * Wesley, Samuel (1662-1735) Category:English poets Category:English non-fiction writers Category:1662 births Category:1735 deaths Category:Alumni of Exeter College, Oxford Category:Alumni of Corpus Christi College, Cambridge Category:English Christian religious leaders Category:English military chaplains Category:17th-century Christian clergy Category:18th-century Christian clergy Category:Burials in Lincolnshire Category:Wesley family Category:17th-century English people Category:18th-century English people Category:Royal Navy chaplains Category:English male writers Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:17th-century poets Category:English clergy